A Mother's Love
by AkameAckerman87
Summary: This AU fic tells the story of Lily's secret of giving away the daughter she longed to have in order to protect her from Voldemort. She won't stop at nothing until she has her daughter back in her arms again. (Discontinuing)
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a little prequel I wrote for the Wizarding Games (A Harry Potter and Hunger Games crossover). But please read that too if you want to. Trust me, it's really good! I decided this story was more along the lines of Harry Potter rather than crossing it over with the Hunger Games since there will barely be any mentions of the Hunger Games. Anyways, this is AU so enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

Lily Evans, also known as Lily Snape at the moment, was happily humming to herself as she walked around her home excitedly. She rubbed her stomach after weeks of morning sicknesses, cravings, and, a gain of weight small pains in the stomach. She was indeed, pregnant. But she was ready for parenthood. She was ready to be a mother as she cried joyful everyday for the baby to be born two sisters just had the day to themselves as they discussed the future plans for Lily's future baby. It's been nearly nine months since she was pregnant. Her baby was almost due. Petunia Dursley, who was sitting on the couch, stayed to care for her sister while Lily's husband, Severus Snape, was at work.

"Did you find out the gender yet?" Petunia asked.

"A girl," Lily replied smiling.

"Wonderful!" Petunia cheered. "Thought of a name yet?"

Lily sat there in silence thinking for a moment.

"Sev and I have been talking about the name. We're still not sure on what to name her. We both do like the idea with naming her after both of us," Lily said. "We're mostly aiming towards Selena or Lily."

"They both are beautiful names!" Petunia complimented.

A screech of a snowy white owl sounded the house as Lily ran to the window. The owl's beak was stuffed with a letter as Lily reached to grab it. The letter was from a school. A school that was full of witchcraft and wizardry. A school of magic. The school she grew up in and graduated from.

"A letter from Hogwarts?" Petunia asked gazed at the seal taped to the back.

"Yep. From Albus Dumbledore," Lily replied opening the parchment of paper inside of it. Lily read through the paper as Petunia noticed her facial expression went from excited to blank.

"He wants to meet with Severus and I tonight. He didn't say though," Lily said with an uneasy feeling.

…

It was somewhat six in the evening when Lily arrived back at her old school again. She paired up with Severus at the entrance as he took her arm as they began to walk inside the school.

"What does he want us for?" Lily asked.

"No idea," Severus replied.

"For some reason, I don't have a good feeling about whatever Dumbledore's going to talk about," Lily said in a nervous tone.

"Albus is a wise man. He knows what he's doing Lils. Whatever he's going to talk about is going to be fine," Severus replied with the same feeling.

"I just hope your spy work is done. You and Lucius have been spying for ages. I can't risk to have a daughter grow up without her father," Lily shuddered rubbing her stomach softly.

"I'll always be there for her and you. Even if I die trying," Severus replied pulling Lily into his arms. "Nothing should be able to ruin what we've created."

….

Severus and Lily were in Dumbledore's office as the old man approached the two. Severus gripped onto Lily's hand tightly as Dumbledore stared at the two with a serious look.

"I know you two are expecting a baby? Am I right?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes. A girl," Lily replied.

"Just as I thought," Dumbledore said as Lily grew more nervous. Her blood ran cold through her body as Dumbledore turned around thinking for a moment.

" _God, what is he going to say next?"_ Lily cried in her head.

"A girl. There's something you two should know," Dumbledore said turning to Lily and Severus.

"Whatever you say isn't going to affect her?" Lily asked.

"Just let me begin," Dumbledore started. "There's something _different_ about your future daughter. Something that will change the lives of witches and wizards forever."

"What will become of her?" Lily shuddered.

"A fate Lily. A fate unlike any other witches in this world has faced. A fate that will bring her to glory. A fate she'll learn a lesson in. A fate that will conquer her obstacles."

"Are you saying something _bad_ is going to happen to her?" Severus asked concerned.

"I said a fate. No one can change it no matter what gets in the way of it. She'll turn out way unexpected than you think Severus," Dumbledore replied. "I know you two are longing to have a child? Am I right?"

"Yes. I prepared myself into motherhood. I'm ready to raise my baby," Lily said as a small pain jolted in her stomach. She flinched as she felt the twitch of the pain.

"You alright Lily?"

"I'm fine Sev. Just a little pinch in the stomach."

"I know you're ready to raise her Lily, but things aren't just what they seem. Your child has a destiny. A destiny she can fulfill out of love," Dumbledore continued.

"Then I'll raise her with all the love I have," Lily replied.

"She will be loved however, she'll find it herself," Dumbledore replied as Lily and Severus stared in confusion.

"What you do you mean find it herself when Lily and I are giving the love she needs?" Severus questioned.

"She will fulfill pure love out of the darkest times she'll face. Yes. Your child, may face something you two won't even believe," Dumbledore continued.

"Are you saying that…..she's….in danger?" Lily questioned.

"I never said that she was in danger, but her fate will result consequences," Dumbledore replied.

"What if she is?" Lily asked with wide eyes.

"She'll have more protection than you think she'll have," Dumbledore replied.

"So then she is in danger?" Lily repeated.

"It's up to fate to speak it for her," Dumbledore replied.

"What going to happen to her?" Severus asked nervously.

"You'll see once she attains an age to face her destiny," Dumbledore replied.

Lily nodded as she rubbed her stomach. Anxiety filled her mind wondering how her future daughter will turn out to be. But she knew that her baby's in danger of a threat. A threat possibly from anything. Or even someone. Lily once again, felt the kick in her stomach as pain rolled through her body. She started breathing heavily as her body weakened.

"No! It can't be today! Not today!" Lily breathed as she knelt to the floor. Pain once again surged in her body as she tried to stand up on her feet. Severus knelt down beside her anxiously as Lily breathed faster than she ever did before. She started sweating a lot and she yelped as the pain pushed inside her again.

"She's coming! Our daughter!"

"Our baby wasn't due until next Friday! How is she coming today?!" Severus exclaimed as Dumbledore walked towards the two.

"Like I said. She will follow her footsteps into her fate. It will start the minute she is born."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lily was rushed to St. Mungo's as soon as pain surged inside her. Screams filled the room as Lily went into labor. Nurses kept on ordering her to push until the baby was out.

"Almost there sweetheart. Just a couple more…." said a female nurse with brown hair. She had blonde streaks tracing the design of her bun.

"Madame Maxwell, how much longer?" Lily breathed as pain swept through her body.

"It will probably take another five to ten minutes now keep pushing and breath." Madame Maxwell ordered.

Lily nodded as she breathed heavily. Severus gripped onto Lily's hand tightly as she gave another blood curdling scream. It was another five minutes until the cry of a small baby sounded the room. Madame Maxwell smiled as she started cleaning the child. Lily breathed in relief and success as she smiled at the ceiling. She breathed heavily as Madame Maxwell walked back into the room with a clean child in her arms.

"It's a girl," Madame Maxwell smiled as Severus went to grab his child. He walked his daughter over to Lily as they both smiled and cried with joy at the sight of their new born.

"She's beautiful," Lily breathed. The baby had a light layer of black hair and her mother's nose. Her skin was a snow white pale. The baby's weeps went to hiccuping as she was rocked in the arms of her father. The child she was waiting for was finally hers. Tears of joy slided down her face as Severus rocked the child in his arms.

"She looks so much like you," Lily smiled.

"Just wait until we see her eyes. I bet she has your eyes," Severus replied. The child still had her eyes closed as she was rocked to sleep.

"Still thought of a name yet?" Severus asked.

"I still don't know," Lily replied.

The two were enjoying themselves with their first few moments with their new born until a boom sounded from the bottom of the hospital. Screams were heard throughout the hospital from the first to eighth floor.

"What the hell was that?" Lily asked nervously as Severus clutched their daughter tightly in his arms. James Potter suddenly burst into Lily's room breathlessly as he glanced at the two nervously.

"Death Eaters…..attacking the hospital! Oh…..and congratulations on the new born," James breathed as Lily and Severus gazed at each other nervously.

"Death Eaters? Why would they come here?" Lily questioned.

"You're the spy Sev. You should know," James breathed.

"I haven't been spying in weeks James. I was working at Hogwarts this past month," Severus replied.

"You-Know-Who's here. Has Dumbledore spoken to you yet?" James asked as Lily nodded. She then realized something. The Dark Lord was here and Dumbledore mentioned her daughter starting her fate the minute she was born.

" _No. This can't be it! The fate really is starting!"_ Lily cried anxiously in her head.

"The Marauders and I were heading towards your room until we heard the explosions of curses. The Dark Lord is outside the hospital. Pettigrew overheard him saying that he was after one of the children here," James replied as Lily's eyes widened. Her daughter was truly in danger.

"Lily, he can't be possibly after her can he?" Severus asked anxiously as Lily nodded having the same thought.

"Dumbledore was right. This could possibly be her fate," Lily shuddered as James stood at the front of the room awkwardly.

"Was this the wrong time to come?" James asked.

"No. It's fine," Lily replied as she gazed at her daughter once more. More booms sounded the hospital as Lily and Severus stood close together looking at their daughter nervously. Lily then shuddered in sadness with tears streaming down on her face. She was about to make the biggest sacrifice in her life.

"We have to give her up. We have to hide her identity and everything about her from You-Know-Who! She'll find a loving family and look for us when she desires to find us," Lily quivered as Severus and James stared in disbelief.

"What?! No! Are you crazy Lily? We're not abandoning her! I'm not going to let her live the way I did!" Severus retorted as he clutched the child tighter.

"I know you didn't deserve to live like that Severus, but we have to give her one try!" Lily replied as Severus gazed down at their daughter miserably. James had a lump in his throat after that big decision Lily decided to make.

"She'll find us some day. I know she will," Lily said with hope gleaming in her eyes. Madame Maxwell boomed into the room as she breathlessly stood on her feet.

"She's right you know. Hiding her identity is a good idea. We are being watched. There may be traitors out there on the loose," James replied.

"We're evacuating the patients," Madame Maxwell breathed.

"Just give us a second," James said as Severus turned to Lily.

"I'll get her out of here while you go and fight those people. She'll be safe at an orphanage far away," Lily said as she held out her arms for her child.

"You're weak Lily. How are you going to escape from here?" James asked.

"I'll apparate out of here. We need to get her to safety immediately," Lily replied. Severus in the meantime leaned down and kissed his daughter for the first and last time.

"I love you baby. Always and forever," Severus quivered as he shakily handed the baby to Lily. Lily grabbed the baby's warm touch as tears of joy and sadness filled her face.

"Be careful Lily," Severus told Lily as she nodded once he and James dashed out of the room. Lily slowly got up to her feet carefully as she held onto her child tightly. She discussed her plan with Madame Maxwell as Maxwell escorted her out of her room. Other nurses were dashing down the hall with their patients as Madame Maxwell took Lily towards the exit.

"Once we get outside, be prepared to apparate when you're at your full health," Madame Maxwell ordered Lily as the two carefully climbed down the stairs. The two ran outside into the cold night five yards from the hospital as flashes of lights filled the rooms.

"Now. Go now!" Madame Maxwell yelled anxiously as a beam of light hit the grounds near the people as they backed away anxiously.

…..

The cold night boomed with thunder as Lily clutched her baby tightly. She couldn't tell where in the wizarding world she was. At least she still had her newborn in her arms. But not for long. Thunder boomed in the distance as rain poured down harshly on the two.

Lily did her best to keep her baby from the rain as she continued walking bare-footed upon a muddy and rocky trail. She reached around her hospital gown hoping she still had her wand around with her. Surprisingly she still did wondering how it got there. She shrugged that thought off as she concentrated on getting her baby to safety. The baby started weeping softly again as Lily cradled her in her arms.

"It's okay sweetheart. Mummy's here," Lily said as she smiled at the child who calmed down softly to the cradling. She continued down the trail until she saw a dimly lit place in the distance. She walked over to the place with her legs shaking in coldness. She walked up to a sign near the building reading, " _Sallourie's Orphanage."_

This was the place Lily needed to be in order to get her to safety. Mainly to hide her identity. She walked closer to the home as a manor like view from the outside of the home appeared right before her. The place however, looked slightly disheveled as the lights flickered. She walked to the entrance of the manor which had a small porch the perfect size to place her child. Baby was slightly cooing as Lily looked back to at her to see that her eyes were about to open. An emerald green glowed as the baby peeped it's eyes open. Just like Severus said. She had her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart. You're safe now. You're safe…...Selena….." Lily breathed. She loved that name the most. "Selena, Prince Lily Snape. That's your name. We'll need a disguise name," Lily added as she thought of any possible disguise names. All she could come up with was a different more catchy name. Emma. That disguise name to her seemed to suite her baby was as Selena cooed once more.

"How about Emma? Emma Azul Jones?" Lily smiled gazing down at her child as it cooed once more. Lily carefully placed her down right at the porch of the orphanage as the baby started whimpering up again.

"It's okay Emma. I'm sorry. I have to do this. I want you to know that I will always love you no matter where you are," Lily said softly as she picked up the child's small hand, kissing it softly. She trembled upon the child as it cooed softly again.

"I can't stay. If I stay, they'll go looking for me which might make you more vulnerable to the wizarding world. I have to hide your identity,"

"Mummy loves you. Dada loves you. We know you'll find us someday…" Lily said pulling out the wand she had pointing it at Emma as the baby's hair suddenly changed from a silky black to a bluish black. The tone of her skin changed from a snow pale white, to a darker shade of a pale color. And lastly, the eyes really changed the looks. They darkened into a dark blue color that was bold for the appearance.

"You still look beautiful to me," Lily smiled as she picked up her daughter one last time. She trembled and wept softly knowing that it will be a while for her baby to find her.

"This is goodbye for now. I love you. Always and forever," Lily cried as she placed the child out of her arms shakingly like Severus. She pulled out a jewel which was attached to a golden chain with an emerald crystal hanging at the bottom of it. She tucked it in the baby's blankets hoping that her daughter will cherish it in clues to finding her. She knocked on the door of the orphanage and ran out of sight into the dark and rainy night.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 1 has been edited!**

 **Chapter 2**

Lily apparated back to Spinner's End tired and dirty from the rain poured down on her. She felt weak and tired as grief filled her mind after having to give her own baby away. Grief filled her mind as she shook heavily wishing she had her daughter in her arms right now. She headed towards her home as rubbed her arms from being cold. The door burst open with a worried group of people helping her in.

"Oh Lily! My poor little sister!" Petunia cried as she helped Lily inside her home. Lily shuddered in grief as she was put down onto a chair.

"I've heard everything that happened! I'm very sorry about this!" Petunia cried.

"Lily," Severus exclaimed running towards his wife hugging her tightly.

"She's safe Sev. She's far away where the Dark Lord can't possibly find her," Lily breathed. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Albus Dumbledore entered the room where many stood with grief and misery.

"What is her name Lily? I wasn't there to name her or say goodbye," Severus quivered as Lily opened to speak.

"I'm afraid I have to forbid you to tell her name." Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped into the conversation. "I'm sorry. We're being watched. It's best if we reveal nothing of her. There are traitors out there."

Lily looked to the ground with grief filling her mind now that she has to be forced to keep all of this a secret.

"Oh Lily," Petunia sobbed.

"It's also best to keep everything a secret. We should change Lily's identity. Severus, I know you've been a spy. The Dark Lord will probably find out about your daughter," said Kingsley.

"And how are we going to do that?"

"We're going to have to force Lily to marry someone else in order to hide identities of the true marriage. That way, the Dark Lord won't find out about the child between you two," Kingsley explained.

Severus and Lily gazed at each other nervously.

"We just gave up our daughter! We're not giving up each other!" Severus exclaimed squeezing Lily's hand tightly.

"Maybe he's right Sev," said Lily as she looked to the ground with remorse.

"Lily, no! I love you too much to lose you."

"If we want to keep our daughter safe we should do what the Ministry says," Lily shuddered. The three Marauders gazed in horror after another tough decision to be made.

"Alright. As long as they give you all the protection needed," Severus replied.

"James, please. Be her husband. Protect her," Severus said with a pleading tone.

"Me? After all I did to you before we became friends?" James replied in disbelief.

"That day you saved my life, I should repay you for Lily. Do it for her and our daughter. I beg you," Severus replied.

"I will give her all the protection she needs," James replied. "I am deeply sorry about this Lily," James added. Lily gazed at James and the two other Marauders with hopeful eyes.

"Please, James. Will you be our daughter's main godfather if you find her?" Lily quivered as James' eyes widened.

"Y-yes. Of course," James stuttered.

"You two as well?" Lily asked as she gazed at Sirius and Remus.

"Yes Lily, anything for you," Remus replied.

"Thank you all. And if you find her, I ask you for all the protection she needs?" Lily asked.

"I suppose we should do an Unbreakable Vow?" Sirius suggested.

"Sirius, those vows are risky," Remus replied.

"I know, but she was only a newborn. Lily took her to a far away orphanage and if Voldemort stretches his search all the way there, then he might as well go after the baby. This is for her daughter and your future wife James," Sirius remarked about Voldemort searching for the child of the future prophecy.

"Alright then," James said. Severus held out his hand towards James as he grabbed his hand.

"You should do it Sirius since it was your idea," Remus suggested as Sirius sighed pulling out his wand. He cast the spell between the two as they felt the bond travel through their arms.

"Will you James Potter, promise to protect Lily Evans Snape as she is forced into your marriage?"

"I will."

"Will you promise to godfather the daughter of Lily Evans and Severus Tobias Snape through love and protection?"

"I will."

"And will you promise to defend one of them with pride and love when darkness strikes through the barriers of light?"

"I will."

Sirius lowered his wand as the bond faded into the arms of the two men.

"For now on, you will be Lily Evans Potter," Sirius said as Lily stared at James.

"If I find her Lily, I promise to give her all the love she needs," James said rubbing his hand against Lily's face. "And I'm very sorry for the both of you. It must be devastating to give up your only daughter, then yourselves."

"It's worth it for her protection James. Until the Dark Lord is over with, I can have Lily and my daughter back."

James nodded as Petunia stared speechlessly.

"I wish I could've done anything Lily. But Vernon would hate that if I were to watch your daughter," Petunia said.

"It's fine sis. You can be her godmother," Lily replied.

"Everything is settled then?" Remus asked.

"Not yet. We need to obliviate some of your memories Lily," Dumbledore said stepping up.

"No. I'm not going to forget her," Lily replied snappishly.

"You won't. We're just going to obliviate the name of the orphanage you sent her to. All you're going to remember is the appearance of the place instead of the name."

"That's fine. Just as long as I remember my baby."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Lily as she closed her eyes.

"Obliviate."

The vision of the sign she passed went blurry through her vision as she pictured the moment of despair. Dumbledore lowered his wand as Lily opened her eyes again only remembering she sent her daughter to a home she can hope Selena will be loved in.

"Everything is settled. She is safe. All I can do now is wait until the time comes to have her back," Lily replied frowning upon everyone around her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was only three months after Lily was forced to keep Emma a secret. Now married to James Potter, she still had trouble keeping Emma out of her mind. She tossed and turned every night in her bed as she still could hear the cries of her daughter as she kept on having flashbacks of the orphanage she sent her off to.

"Lily, are you alright?" James said as he turned to Lily who was lying in her bed tiredly.

"No. I can't stop thinking about her," Lily replied as tears welled her eyes again.

"I'm really sorry about her Lily. I'm sorry about everything that happened with your perfect life," James replied.

"I do love you James, but not as much as the man I truly loved from my old reality," Lily replied.

"I know. We have so much planned for our future too," James said as he rubbed Lily's stomach. Here she was, pregnant once again only this time with James's child. She didn't know why she had to have another child, but it really did cover her true identity and relationship with Severus.

"I'm hoping the same thing doesn't happen with this one," Lily said as worry filled her mind.

"Me too," James replied stroking her hair.

"It just doesn't feel right. If our future baby is born is this one's able to be kept, then it wouldn't be fair for my daughter," Lily said as she frowned upon James' gaze.

"I know you feel sorry about this Lily, but you did what's best for her," James replied.

"But what will she think of me when we finally meet?" Lily said anxiously.

"What are you afraid of Lily?" James questioned as Lily breathed anxiously.

"I had a nightmare. I believe it was just me and my daughter," Lily said as she started to describe the nightmare. She was careful not to say her name as she described the vision.

 _Lily was walking around on a beautiful day in a bright and sunny forest full of spring flowers. It felt warm and beautiful as she gazed at the distance ahead of her. A young girl appeared with pale skin, silky black hair, emerald eyes, and she seemed to be fourteen years old. She approached right before Lily with a straight expression._

" _Oh sweetheart. You look so much like your father. You're so beautiful," Lily smiled as a vision of her future daughter stood right before. Selena only frowned back and point her wand at Lily aiming a curse as she fell to the ground in pain._

" _Selena?! Why…..are….you doing…...this?!" Lily bellowed as pain surged through her body._

" _Because I can," Selena replied coldly._

" _I'm…..your…..mother!" Lily cried._

" _You and father abandoned me! You're going to keep your next baby aren't you?!" Selena hissed shooting the curse once more._

" _I…..didn't…..mean too!" Lily cried with tears streaming down on her face._

" _I'll show you the pain I'm going to go through! I show you what it's like to be abandoned!" Selena hissed as a curved appeared on her mouth. "I'm going to have my vengeance Potter!"_

 _A flash of green light burst in her mind._

"What if she'll hate me James?" Lily asked as James stared at Lily speechless. What will become of her daughter? Lily just witnessed her as a monster revealing her daughter's deepest, darkest feelings.

"That was only a nightmare Lily. She could be different. She'll probably be more relieved to see you then angered. She could be waiting to find you someday depending on the home she's raised in," James replied.

"I don't want to see her as a monster James. What if she'll become evil, or selfish, or…." James put his finger on Lily's lips as she calmed down.

"She won't. I'm supposed to be her godfather. When I find her, she'll be loved," James replied. Lily only looked away in disbelief. James is never going to find her thanks to Dumbledore obliviating the name of the place.

"No. That place. I just can't remember where it was or what it was called. It was dark that night and I couldn't tell where I was. I could try apparating, but I doubt it would work," Lily said.

"It doesn't mean I can still search. She's my goddaughter. I'm proud to be her godfather," James replied.

"You sound like a father James. Severus and I were ready for this until that night came to us," Lily shuddered.

"Yes. I'm truly sorry about that. I just have this weird feeling about my relationship with him once I find your daughter. I know I'll have to keep it a secret that you're her birth mother and Severus is her birth father. You know the relationship we used to have. I just have a feeling he'll be jealous about this if my goddaughter and I grow a relationship," James remarked as Lily nodded.

"I know you two didn't get along as children. We asked you to raise our daughter for her protection. It's the only way you're going to repay Severus. You did after all, save his life. It's a father's love James. He'd rather die or give her up instead of her dying," Lily replied.

"Yes. It's just that, you and I will be new to this parenting stuff," James replied as the topic immediately changed.

"I know. Our baby. I wish I knew how to be a mother after giving my daughter up," Lily quivered.

"I know. You were ready for her Lily. You'll be ready for ours," James assured as Lily nodded feeling a little better about raising her second child.

"You gave your daughter away for protection. It was a very motherly thing to do," James replied.

"And you know what I like about you James? You always try to find a brighter way through darkest times," Lily smiled.

"I still have hope that we'll find her someday."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was around the end of July when Lily was moping around her new home in Godric's Hollow. She once again had to deal with the morning sickness and kicks in her stomach. Lily had a feeling something wasn't right. She was only three months pregnant after marrying James a week after giving away her daughter. Her stomach was surprisingly as big as the nine months stage. She felt the sudden pain kick her once again as she breathed heavily while settling herself down.

"No. No this can't be happening! NO!" Lily bellowed in agony as pain swelled through her body. James ran down to her aid as she breathed heavily grasping her stomach.

"James this can't be happening! Help me!" Lily cried.

"You're only three months pregnant! This is impossible!" James said as he picked Lily up in his arms.

Lily then had another dark feeling once again. She felt like something was causing her to have her baby early. It felt like dark magic was striking her. Something or someone wanted her second child to be born because of the prophecy Dumbledore stated. What if that someone wanted to go after the second child instead of the first one?

"It's…..dark magic! Something or someone obviously wants this child to be born!" Lily replied.

"That's not possible Lily! We'll talk about this later! We need to get you to St. Mungo's."

…

Lily screamed in pain just like the way she did for her daughter. Madame Maxwell was shocked to see her pregnant again as she ordered Lily to breath and push hard. She too was thinking the same thing as James of giving birth to a baby after being three months pregnant.

"I….can't have this baby!" Lily cried as sweat slid down her face. It felt just as painful as her first child. At least she had experience of this. A sudden cry of a baby sounded the room as Lily breathed in relief. Her second child was over with. Madame Maxwell smiled and cleaned the child handing it to Lily.

"It's a boy," Madame Maxwell smiled as Lily cried with joy and happiness. James smiled as his newborn son as Lily rocked her son to calm him down.

"What should we name him?" James asked. Lily froze as she thought about Selena again. Severus and she never got to name their child in the hospital. Darkness filled her mind again as she had the flashbacks of the nightmare. The less she worried about Death Eaters attacking made her think about her son. What if she really was able to keep him over her? James could see the weakness in her eyes again as she stared at her son anxiously.

"I know you're thinking about her Lily. He'll have us and maybe the Death Eater's won't attack this time," James assured.

"I am suspicious about how on earth I gave birth to a baby after being three months pregnant," Lily replied.

"I don't really want to talk about this Lily. I have to admit I'm worried about him too," James replied as Lily handed her son to James.

"I know. Someone wanted him to be born. Prophecies could refer to anyone. It's impossible to give birth after that period of time," Lily replied.

"Like I said Lily. Maybe he'll be fine," James said sternly.

"What about my daughter. What will she think of me? I'm a terrible mother James! I can't do this," Lily cried.

"Yes you can Lily. I know you can. You'll be a perfect mother for our son. Once you find your daughter and explain everything, I'm sure she'll understand. You have to learn to move on and understand things." Lily started at James as she looked at her small son cooing in her father's arms. The way James was holding her baby reminded her of the moment Severus was holding Selena. James was right. She had to move on and understand that she gave her away for a reason.

"You're right. I will always love her and our son even in the darkest of times," Lily breathed as she stared at her son once more. "And I like the name Harry. Our son should be named Harry," Lily smiled as James smiled back.

"Harry James Potter."

Lily smiled as James handed their son to her arms. Nothing else happened later that night as the two enjoyed their moment with Harry. No Death Eaters attacking, no dark magic, no crazy prophecies, just nothing out of the blue. Lily really did have nothing to worry about. Harry was safe like Selena.

"Harry's going to be alright. I just know it," Lily smiled rocking Harry softly.

"I know. I'm proud to be his father as well," James smiled.

Lily then paused thinking about what the Marauders and Severus and Petunia would think of them now. They haven't seen each other or gotten in touch within the past three months and finding out about Harry will cause the relationship to go haywire.

"James. The Marauders. Severus and Petunia! What will they think of our foolishness? Severus will be especially furious with this since no harm was after Harry this time. James I don't know how I'm going to deal with this! Severus and I wanted our child so bad!" Lily stammered. James had no other words for this as well. They're frauds now that they've had a child.

"We have to tell them the truth. I know we were fools to have a boy. It's best to live with the regret instead of the guilt," James said as Lily nodded.

….

The Marauders received owls that day then passing it onto Severus and Petunia. Lily and James got an unexpected, happy visit.

"HOW DARE YOU?! LILY?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Petunia shrieked.

"We couldn't help it. It does truly hide my daughter," Lily replied.

"You just gave up a child Lily? Now you have another one and this is how you decide to repay your sacrifice?" Sirius boomed.

"I'm sorry. His name is Harry and no harm or threats has been done," Lily replied coolly.

Remus and Petunia crossed their arms while Sirius quiety cursed to himself. Severus on the other hand turned away in sorrow.

"I'm really sorry about this everyone. I never wanted any of this to happen," Lily said.

"Lily's right. It wasn't her fault in the first place that we all had to go through so much trauma," Remus added now being on her side.

"It was the Dark Lord's intentions on going after her daughter. With her safe and far away, he'll never reach her," James added. "Anyways, where has Pettigrew been lately? We haven't spoken to him since Lily's first child."

"No idea. Probably minding his own business elsewhere," Sirius grunted.

"And what has gotten into you Sirius? You don't look too good," James said as he stared at Sirius' eyelids that appeared to be heavy. He looked too tired to even face his friends.

"I betcha he was up to scowling on four paws around in the middle of the night again," Remus sighed as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say is true Mooney," Sirius grunted as Remus smirked.

"The old times Padfoot. The old times."

"I just felt like going on an evening run okay?!"

"Enough! This is about Lily and James being fools of having a son!" Petunia exclaimed.

"I agree. Especially with the Dark Lord on the prowl," Remus added.

"And we're going to risk our lives for Harry instead of doing it for your daughter?! Well we already have but Harry will be different. What if he ends up being the same?!" Sirius remarked.

"I know. This doesn't make any sense at all and I'm sorry about all of this," Lily replied coolly.

"I don't agree with any of this, but I'm on her side with this." Everyone turned to Severus in surprise to see that he finally spoke up.

"Are you all insane?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Do we have to repeat ourselves?! You…..just gave up…...your only daughter!" Remus added on.

"I know. I do agree that this wasn't her fault," Severus stated. "And it pains me to give our daughter away, but James is doing us a favor to hide her. I agree about this whole mess being ludicrous, but it's worth it for her. For both of us."

Lily sighed in relief thinking the whole argument will go completely a different way.

"Yes. We did the Unbreakable Vow. We will find her eventually," James added on.

"Yes. You did a vow to protect my daughter. A vow to be her godfather. If you're going to protect my daughter, then I'm protecting your son."

James and Lily froze as soon as Severus stated that. Everyone else in the room was just the same.

"Y-you'll be his godfather?" James asked. Severus nodded in reply.

"Yes. It's to repay you for your son's protection," Severus replied.

"I honestly have no words for this really," Lily started. "I never asked for any of this to happen, but I am thankful for Severus' willingness to protect Harry."

"James saved my life. I'm going to protect Harry to repay him," Severus stated.

"To be honest, I agree with him. We may have crossed the lines as children, but now we have to put that behind us right now since we're dealing with a hardship right now," Sirius added. "It's time we start risking our lives to save others. I too will be Harry's godfather if he means so much to both of you."

"Thank you Sirius. What about the rest of you? Even if you don't forgive us?" James asked staring at Petunia and Remus.

"I don't know. Harry can't replace your first child Lily," Remus remarked.

"I know. I can still take care of Harry. Nothing happened to him the past 12 hours," Lily replied.

"But there won't be any promises that the Dark Lord can attempt to go after him," Remus stated.

"I agree. Which is why we're experienced with this. We'll give Harry all our protection just like the way we did with Lily's daughter." James replied.

"I was looking forward to be an aunt to Lily's daughter, but that chance was taken from me. I can still be one to Harry to remind myself that her daughter still lives inside us," Petunia said.

"Thank you Sis," Lily said as Petunia grinned feeling a little better about things.

"I'll try to be the aunt Harry's wished for," Petunia grinned.

"Well Remus? Are you in on this?" Sirius asked impatiently. Remus was still hesitant as everyone else waited for an answer.

"This won't change anything. I'm going to stick with that. I am however, still going to protect Harry for the sake of his life," Remus said as everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much Remus!" Lily cried as she smiled at Harry who cooed in her arms.

"I must be going anyways," Sirius grunted as Remus stared in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Remus questioned.

"Nowhere," Sirius replied making it sound truthful. Remus didn't find it convincing though.

"Yeah. Sure," Remus huffed as Sirius dashed out of the room.

"What was that all about?" James asked.

"No idea. He's been at this for three months," Remus replied.

Lily shrugged as her eyes focused on Harry. Harry started to open his eyes for the first time. He looked so much like James, but he had her eyes. Her emerald eyes. Just like the ones her daughter had before giving her away. Lily half smiled as Harry already reminded her of Selena. Severus was thinking the same thing as Harry cooed and stared at his mother.

Lily felt guilt surge her mind as she stared at Harry once more. Harry might have a higher chance at living with her and James than Selena living with her and Severus. Her daughter will feel upset about this once she finds out. She will become a monster just like Lily thought. She couldn't believe what she saw that night when her daughter appeared to her. This was all her fault. She'll keep Harry over her and Selena will grow to become someone Lily doesn't want her to become. She created Harry to hide from the mess she made with Selena and the situation with the Dark Lord.

" _Oh Selena. What have I done?"_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **1 Year Later**

It has been over a year since Lily has been hiding her guilt of giving away Selena and keeping Harry. It was a Halloween night in 1981. Little Harry was only a year and 3 months old. Lily was so attached to Selena, she couldn't bear to handle taking care of Harry anymore. She never told anyone but herself that everything was her fault. It was her fault Selena existed. It will be her fault once Selena will think differently of Lily. Lily was busy watching Harry and James as they two were playing with Harry's little toy broomstick.

"He's going to be my little seeker Lils," James chuckled to himself. Lily only turned away as a blank expression filled her face. James knew she was back to thinking about her daughter again.

"I know what you're thinking Lily. I know it hurts, but we can still be happy for Harry. We're not going to do the same thing that you did with your daughter. I promise," James said rubbing Lily's shoulder.

"I know. What if she'll truly become a monster. We've had Harry for over a year and now I believe he's going to have a family he deserves," Lily replied nervously.

"Everything's going to be fine for her. She'll find you someday and I'm sure she'll understand why you gave her away," James assured Lily as she grinned back knowing he has a point.

…..

Lily never imagined being so scared out of her life for the second time. She knew something like this was going to happen again. She clutched Harry tightly as soon as the two saw a dark figure approach their home.

"HE'S HERE! I'VE CALLED EVERYONE FOR HELP! TAKE OUR SON AND RUN!" James shouted as he prepared his wand.

"James! It's happening again! I knew something like this was going to happen! Now Harry's going to live with the same fate as my daughter!" Lily cried.

"We have no time to discuss this! Run!" James cried as Lily ran upstairs with baby Harry in her arms.

"How did he find us? How did he find us?!" Lily repeated incredulously to herself.

A sudden boom sounded the home as Lily shrieked in horror. A flash of green light flashed in the home as Lily clutched baby Harry tightly in her arms. How could Voldemort find them here? St. Mungo's was already vulnerable but a hidden place here in Godric's Hollow? Lily prayed to herself that she'd make it out alive. Lily flinched as she heard a scream sound her home. She heard footsteps approach near her as she rushed into the nursery.

"James! Please! No!" Lily pleaded to herself as she slammed Harry's bedroom door shut. Lily assumed James must've been defeated already. She ran over to Harry's crib as she shook in fear. This was probably the end. The end of her life. At least Lily could hide her guilt from her daughter if she goes looking for her parents.

The bedroom door to the nursery boomed open as Lily screamed in horror. Lily immediately placed Harry in his crib as she knelt down and tried her best to assure him everything was going to be alright.

"Harry. You are so loved. So loved. Harry Muma loves. Dada loves you. Be safe. Be strong," Lily said in a calm voice pointing her wand at her son. A protection charm should do the trick.

"Stand aside and I shall spare your life," Voldemort said in a cold tone.

"Don't kill my son! Kill me instead!" Lily pleaded as tears slid down her face.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort bellowed aiming the spell towards Harry. Lily darted right in front of it as a jolt of pain surged through her body. Lily lay motionless on the ground as Voldemort proceeded over to Harry.

Harry looked up at the cloaked figure with wide eyes since he had an instinct this wasn't a good man. Voldemort pointed his wand towards Harry as Harry sat in his crib still.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort bellowed once more as a bright green flash of light was cast on Harry.

Harry peeped open his eyes as he felt pain jolt his forehead. The bad man was gone. But how? He saw his mother lying on the floor as his eyes grew with tears. He knew something was wrong. His mother wasn't moving and the house was quiet as the night. He was alone. No one was there anymore as he give small whines and cries. He paused as soon as he heard multiple voices coming from outside his room. He felt a surge of relief as he saw friendlier looking figures enter his room.

"James check on your son!" Remus exclaimed as Harry saw his father rush towards him.

"Oh Harry. Thank Merlin," James sighed in relief as Harry hiccupped slightly at the sight of his father.

James glanced nervously around the wreck that Voldemort has caused their home. He then found his lifeless wide lying on the floor as he crouched down on his knees nervously shaking her. Remus stared along in horror followed by Sirius and Severus as they gazed at a dead Lily Potter.

"I broke the oath! She's gone! I don't know what to do!" James exclaimed to himself as Lily moved no muscle.

"She can't be dead. You just survived the curse. And looks like your son did too. Lily has to be alive," Sirius replied.

"You're the potions master Sev! There's gotta be something you can do!" James exclaimed glancing at Severus. Severus only stared back in grief as he crouched down next to Lily. His hand ran through her hair as she felt cold to him.

"There's nothing I can do now. I lost a daughter, now her," Severus quivered in disbelief. Everything he's ever cared about was gone.

…..

Lily was in another one of her visions again. She looked around knowing she was probably dead. The universe she was in was a starry universe as she glanced around curiously.

"Keeping your son aren't you? He's still alive down there!" scoffed a familiar voice as Lily flinched and turned backwards. She could see her daughter again as her emerald eyes gave a devilish look.

"Selena! Please don't do this! I've always loved you! And I always will," Lily pleaded as Selena growled and gave a disapproving look.

"Don't you see? He survived because you put a love protection spell on him! He's still alive along with you and James Potter! I know you're going to raise him as a loving mother. I know what's going to happen to me now!" Selena snarled as Lily stared in disbelief.

"Selena! Don't think that I'll choose Harry over you! I couldn't bear to give you away that night!" Lily said.

"But you did anyways! You kept Harry over me!" Selena protested.

"I will find you Selena. You will be loved no matter what! And I love you no matter what!" Lily exclaimed as Selena smirked.

Selena rolled up her sleeve attached to her leather jacket revealing a devilish tattoo like mark on her right arm. Her eyes went from emerald to a crimson red.

"Don't you see? I've been chosen to join _him_ now," Selena smirked maliciously pointing her wand towards Lily. A flash of green light was casted once more and Lily flinched up from that same nightmaring vision once again.

…..

"Lily!" everyone in the room exclaimed.

"Where's Harry?! Is he all right?" Lily asked anxiously staring towards Harry who grinned at his mother relieved she was alright too.

"You had us there Lils. We were afraid You-Know-Who must've took you all," Remus breathed.

"But how did he find us here? It was Lily's daughter he intended to go looking for," James replied in disbelief.

"Things might've taken a turn. We have a traitor. Pettigrew," Sirius growled under his breath.

"Peter Pettigrew? Why would he do such a thing?! He nearly got us killed!" Lily exclaimed picking Harry up.

Sirius looked over to Remus as James, Lily, and even Severus looked for an explanation.

"He is loyal to the Dark Lord. He even told You-Know-You about your daughter Lily. He's another reason she's gone."

Lily's eyes widened as she handed Harry over to James. She crouched down on the floor as she buried her face in her hands. She wept on the floor as her visions came back to her again.

" _I'm sorry Selena! I couldn't protect you! I'm the reason you're without us! I'm the reason you'll become….a monster,"_ Lily cried in her head. Severus crouched down beside her pulling her to his chest feeling the same thing she was feeling.

"This was all his fault…." Sirius growled. "He's the reason her daughter's gone! He's the reason we got into this mess!"

"We have a rat to find," Remus added on as anger boiled everyone in the room.

"He was our friend. He betrayed us…" James said as Lily looked up with tears streaming her face.

"He'll be the reason my daughter's going to be a monster!" Lily exclaimed.

James stared as Severus stared in confusion.

"A what?"

"I had a vision. Our saw our beautiful daughter around fourteen or so. She looked innocent at first until she started torturing me with the Cruciatus Curse," Lily started. James nodded since she already discussed this with him.

"What's worse was that she was blaming me for giving her away and keeping Harry. She showed me the Death Eater's mark on her arm and said that she's joined You-Know-You."

"But Lily. It's Pettigrew to blame. Hopefully we can lock him up in Azkaban for this," James growled.

"I know. She looked like she was going to kill me every time I have a vision of her," Lily sighed.

Severus stared wide eyed in disbelief as Lily calmed herself down.

"She was a monster. Because of us, she'll turn out to be someone else," Lily said.

"No. She can't be. Lily, it was just a nightmare. None of it could be real," Severus assured Lily hoping that wasn't true.

"But what if she is? I witnessed her trying to kill me," Lily shivered.

"Lily that's not true. We can't just assume she'll turn out evil because of us," Severus said.

"I agree. We have You-Know-Who and Pettigrew to blame," James added.

"But what will she be like when I see her again? I haven't given up on her ever since I gave her away! We've kept Harry for long enough now that the Dark Lord's gone," Lily exclaimed.

James noticed something rather odd on Harry's forehead. A lightning scar mark. Voldemort must've given it to him before he disappeared.

"He must've given him that scar. He's gone now. We all just survived the Killing Curse," James said in shock.

"I know. It's hard to hide from the guilt. She'll know that we'll be able to raise Harry. He nearly lost us James," Lily started as James nodded. She had a point.

"Lily, we need to concentrate on hunting Pettigrew down. We have to let go of the past and move on. This is the only you'll be happy. And if our daughter doesn't even think about us, then we'll be fine once she meets us," Severus explained.

"I know Sev, but I still need her. You know how badly we wanted her!" Lily replied.

"Lily, I promise. We will find her, or she'll find us," Severus said placing both of his hands on Lily's shoulders. "You have faith in her that she'll find us. And if we have hope that she'll find us, then she will feel the same. I promise you, she _won't_ become a monster. You just have to fight her in those visions and maybe her fate will change."

Lily stared at her lover for a moment knowing he has a point. She can't just assume she'll become a monster. It was after all, only a vision. A vision that might only teach her a life lesson. Lily turned in the other direction to here a bunch of voices outside. Looks like she'll be answering a lot of questions.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Potters walked out of the home to find a crowd of relieved friends and family along with several aurors and wizards from the Ministry.

"Oh Lily! Oh my sweet sister you're alright!" Petunia exclaimed running towards her sister.

"Am I glad to see you Tuney," Lily sighed.

"I just received an owl that you were nearly killed! I don't know what I would be doing without you!" Petunia cried.

"I'm fine. So is Harry and James. Besides, I have something to tell you," Lily said sighing.

…

Petunia and Lily were inside while everyone else was outside of the house checking upon each other.

"Our friend. Peter Pettigrew betrayed us. He's not only the reason we were nearly blown up but another reason why my daughter is gone."

Petunia's eyes grew wide as Lily felt like breaking into tears again.

"And I know that we haven't talked in months, but I've been having nightmares."

"What kind of nightmares?"

"Of my daughter."

Lily explained everything to Petunia and her whole situation of her fearing that her baby girl will turn out to be evil. And the fact that she's blaming her for keeping Harry over her.

"No. That doesn't sound like her Lils. You've gotta believe that vision as a hoax. It's not real Lily," Petunia said as Lily stared back in disbelief.

"That's what everyone is saying. What if she turns out like this? What if it really is my fault?" Lily asked.

"You'll be fine Lily. You're brave enough to stand up to that vision. Listen, if you were brave enough to give up your daughter for protection, then you're brave enough to show that vision what you're really capable of."

…

Lily and James were back in bed after an eventful night of Voldemort coming to their home while attempting to kill them. Everything and everyone in the Potter household was alright. Except for Lily in her opinion. Her life was a mess now that she just witnessed the pain of a Killing Curse. And the fact that she survived along with James and Harry.

Lily was once again in another one of her dreams. She knew she had to face the pain again. Face Selena again.

" _Selena. I know you're angry at me…." Lily started as she found herself face to face with Selena again._

 _Selena rolled her eyes and laughed as she casted the Cruciatus directly at Lily again._

" _What do you think? It's obvious anyways!"_

" _I know you want me. I know you need me. And I know you love me Selena Prince Lily," Lily choked._

" _I don't need anyone!" Selena growled._

" _I have hope!" Lily shouted as Selena paused letting Lily fall to the ground to breath. "I said that I know you'll find us someday. I love you Selena. Always and forever."_

 _Selena lowered her wand as she stared at Lily. Her devil red eyes in which Lily saw last time faded back to her emerald green eyes. Her outfit went from a dark gothic appearance to a dark blue flannel. Selena had a sweeter expression on her face as she grinned sweetly at Lily._

" _Selena?" Lily said as she stared at her daughter wide eyed. This can't be a trick can it?_

" _Emma," Selena said smiling. Her voice sounded more sweet and lighter. "You gave me that disguise name right?"_

 _Lily nodded in confusion as Selena grinned._

" _I will find you. That's a promise," Selena said._

" _You're….not going to be evil are you?" Lily asked nervously._

" _Of course not. I'm your daughter," Selena smiled._

" _But before you were evil and all blaming me and…" Selena stopped Lily's ranting as she held up her hand._

" _That was just a test. Now all you have to do is move on. I will find you Mum. You have to promise to have hope that I'll find you and we'll be reunited," Selena said as Lily shed a tear of joy down her face._

" _I promise. I'm never going to forget you. You'll always be my daughter no matter where you are."_

" _And you'll always be my mother. I love you Mum."_

 _Lily and Selena pulled each other close as Lily cried heavily. She knew she'll see her soon. The night her mind was obliviated still made her wonder where her daughter was. She felt thin air around her arms as Selena faded out of sight. Lily smiled and cried at the same time since she knew Selena was going to be alright._

…..

Lily woke up the next morning feeling good about herself. She had her son and husband to be there for her.

"You're looking great today Lils," James complimented.

"My daughter came to me again. She wasn't evil after all. She's going to be fine," Lily smiled as James smiled back in surprise.

"So you're saying that she went from evil to light?" James asked.

"Well, it was kind of a test teaching me to move on. It's up to her on finding me instead of me having to worry about her," Lily replied.

"That's good," James sighed in relief.

"The hearing for Pettigrew's today. They caught him scrounging around last night," James said as Lily stared anxiously.

"Petunia's watching Harry for a bit. I can't wait to get my justice on him," Lily explained. "They better get him locked up. He deserves it."

….

Fudge was running Pettigrew's hearing as the court was surrounded by millions of astonished and stunned people. Dumbledore and Kingsley sat in the back of the room as they watched the hearing go on.

"Though Black may have been suspected and tried for the murder of 13 muggles and the attempted murder of James, Lily, and Harry Potter. On an account of witnesses, do you plead yourself guilty?"

Pettigrew was shaking violently as Lily, James, Severus, Remus, and Sirius eyed him suspiciously. He had done it. Everything was his doing. Anger surged Lily as she waited for his response.

" _Just admit it Pettigrew. All of this was your doing. Everything. You've ruined my life. You betrayed your friends, and you're the reason Selena's gone,"_ Lily hissed in her head.

"Y-yes. I-I was forced to. I didn't mean to! H-he w-was going to k-kill me!" Pettigrew stuttered.

The court rose with chatter as Pettiegrew moaned on about his hearing.

"What would you have done?! What would you have done Black and Snape!" Pettigrew shouted as Sirius glared with angst.

"I would've died Pettigrew! We would've died than betray our friends!" Sirius protested.

"And you're the reason my daughter is gone! I want to be justified!" Severus added as Pettigrew whined once more.

The court suddenly erupted with shock after hearing all of this information. Not only Pettigrew being the real suspect but their spy revealing another secret as well. The spy also known as a former Death Eater has a daughter. Severus risked everything for Lily and Selena even if it means that he would've died trying. Rita Skeeter's eyes widened as she scribbled away with her magic quill.

"You betrayed our trust Pettigrew. I never want to see your face again. My daughter would've been with me," Lily shuddered as the court erupted loudly.

"Impossible!"

"How did she have Harry?!"

"How is she married to James now?!"

"SILENCE!" Fudge ordered as the court fell silent.

"I, Cornelius Fudge, sentence Peter Pettigrew to life in Azkaban for treason, murderer, and use of the dark arts."

The court erupted with applause as Pettigrew was carried away out of the hearing. Lily smiled in victory hoping that she can finally get her daughter back at this point.

"He's finally over with," James smiled as Lily smiled along with Severus. "Maybe I can get her back James. Severus can raise her."

"But aren't you going to go back with him? You loved him so much," James asked.

"I know. But Harry needs a mother too. My daughter has gone a whole year with me and she can at least get used to a father. She barely knew me. Harry on the other hand knew me more and he needs me," Lily replied.

"I agree with her. I can manage to raise her as a single father," Severus added.

The three walked towards Dumbledore and Kingsley anxiously hoping they can finally get Selena back.

"Dumbledore, sir, is it safe now to have my daughter returned to me?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore and Shacklebolt went silent was the three waited for approval.

"That night You-Know-Who came to your doorstep still had us wondering if we are truly safe. We may have to put your daughter on hold for another two to three years," Shacklebolt explained.

Lily's eyes widened in disbelief. The moment she was waiting for a whole year now has to be pushed back further.

"Trust me. She will be in safe hands. She will return to you Lily," Dumbledore said in an assuring tone.

"She better be," Lily snapped. "I've been having nightmares about her becoming evil because of me. I don't want her to turn out like that."

"She won't turn out to be evil," Dumbledore started as Lily and Severus sighed in relief. "However, she will be someone you won't expect her to be." Lily and Severus froze as they waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"What do you mean by someone we won't expect her to be?" Lily repeated. Dumbledore grinned back brightly as he pictured the future for Selena.

"Your daughter, like I said almost a year ago, will fulfill a destiny. It is up to her to complete it. It may take time for her to even being it. She will have a strong purpose in life. She needs to put her destiny before herself," Dumbledore explained. Lily face palmed herself completely forgetting about the destiny. How could she forget after all she's been through.

"It may take awhile, but you will expect the unexpected. Her life will become difficult without the custody of you two, but she'll manage," Dumbledore replied.

"Will she find a loving family who will accept her future powers?" Lily asked anxiously. Dumbledore knew she meant that Selena would forget all about her existence if Selena bothers to ask her foster parents who she really came from.

"Merlin's, no! She won't be adopted according to my instincts. She will find someone to live with eventually. The family she'll stay at won't necessarily be her true guardians, but they will treat her with love."

"Good. That will be all."

…..

Petunia was busy playing with Harry and her son Dudley as the squealed around. She jumped as soon as James and Lily returned in the home.

"How was the hearing?" Petunia asked.

"Pettigrew was sentenced to life in Azkaban," Lily explained.

"Very good and relieving indeed," Petunia cheered smiling at her sister. Lily only frowned back as James went down to play with his son and nephew.

"What's the matter sis?" Petunia asked.

"I was so close to getting my baby back," Lily quivered. "I thought all of this would be over by locking Pettigrew up, but my daughter on the other hand still has her destiny to fulfill."

"Don't listen to that old coot Lily! You have to get her back soon!" Petunia exclaimed.

"I know. But I have to wait. Tampering with fate is very risky and you have to follow your path otherwise it can lead to something different," Lily explained.

"Oh. I understand," Petunia replied.

"I don't know what she'll look like, or how old she'll be when I meet her again, or who she'll turn out to be," Lily said.

"Sis, you just told me about your vision of her. She can't turn out to be evil with a loving mother and father like you and Severus."

"That's my point. When you said to fight my nightmares, she turned out to be someone nicer, but more warrior like and heroic. I wasn't sure if it was a hoax or not but I know deep down inside that she'll turn out to be loved by those around her. And she said she'll be the one that finds me," Lily explained.

"That's good to hear. Knowing that she won't turn out evil will help you get some answers," Petunia said. "But I still don't understand why she has to be on hold. I'm guessing that she'll be whatever years old once her _destiny_ of hers his complete?"

Lily nodded.

"I know. It's difficult to be separated not knowing how long it will be, but she will come back to me."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **10 Years Later…..**

It was quite a long time since Lily had thought about gaining the custody of her daughter after Pettigrew's hearing. Selena would've been eleven by now since Harry was only three months younger than she was. Lily knew Harry wasn't going to be in the Potter household for long either. His letter for Hogwarts was going to arrive soon now that her son was all grown up. She would've shared that moment with Selena as well.

"Mum! Dad!" sounded the young voice of her son as Lily jumped from the chair she was relaxing in. James ran down the stairs as Harry held a parchment of paper excitedly in his hands.

"It came! It came!" Harry exclaimed as he handed the letter to his father. The two skimmed through the letter excitedly as they grinned proudly at their grown up son.

"Oh Harry! We're so proud of you!" Lily quivered with joy kissing him on the forehead.

"You have a big life ahead of you young man! I know you'll make us proud!" James added ruffling Harry's hair.

"Looks like we need to make a stop to Diagon Alley."

….

Lily and James watched their son proudly as he tested out a series of wands in Ollivander's wand shop. They flinched as Harry swished his wand breaking a lamp.

"S-sorry sir," Harry said apologetically placing the wand back in it's case.

"It's fine my dear boy! This is the best part!" Ollivander said rushing to the back of his store. He pulled out another box bringing it back to the Potter's revealing the wand. "Here was have an 11 inch holly with a phoenix feather core."

Lily and James looked in astonishment as Harry felt the warm touch of it's alliance.

"Looks like that is your wand son," James smiled as Harry gazed at the wand in amazement.

"Indeed it is. This wand has a core of phoenix feather. The rarest kinds of cores out there. The core, is believed to have a brother wand. A brother to the most powerful dark wizard out there," Ollivander explained.

" _Voldemort,"_ Harry thought in his head.

"Use this wand wisely Mister Potter."

Lily, James, and Harry stepped outside of Ollivander's as they headed towards the direction of Flourish and Blotts. Lily recognized her former transfiguration professor as soon as she saw the pointy hat she was wearing.

"Ah! Good to see you Lily and James Potter," McGonagall smiled.

"Good to see you again Professor," James said.

"Why, if it isn't young Harry Potter isn't it?!" McGonagall said as soon as she saw the sight of the eleven year old Harry.

"Yes it is! He just got his wand!" James exclaimed excitedly as Harry blushed.

"The last time I saw him was when he was a baby. You must be proud of your son," McGonagall smiled.

"Harry, this is going to be your future transfiguration teacher!" Lily said smiling.

"Professor! Sorry if you couldn't find me! I got lost after stopping by Flourish and Blotts!" a girl called out from behind the Potters.

"Ah Emma! I've been looking all over for you! It's time to get your wand!" McGonagall exclaimed smiling as the young girl pushed through the crowd with a cauldron in her hands. Lily froze as soon as she saw the appearance of the girl. Stormy blue eyes and dyed dark blue hair. The kind of hair she gave her daughter to hide her hoping she would be mistaken as a metamorphmagus.

"This is Emma Azul Jones. She'll be attending Hogwarts as well," McGonagall explained as she and Harry blushed at each other.

" _I-it can't be her can it?!"_ Lily exclaimed in her head. " _I probably shouldn't say something like this in public. Dumbledore said she would be on hold for a couple more years but I never imagined it this long! It's been ten years! I have to owl Dumbledore about this. It's a bad time to blurt it out right now. This has to be her!"_

"Oh. Well that's amazing!" Lily smiled as Emma looked up at McGonagall.

"We better get going! Time to get your wand!" McGonagall clapped excitedly as the two strode off to Ollivander's.

Lily stared at the girl wide eyed as she looked upon the condition she was in. She was awfully skinny and small for her age. She compared her to Harry who apparently was about two inches taller than she was.

"Lily, you look like you just watched something terrifying happened," James said in a half terrified and half serious tone.

"Oh…...it's….nothing. You two just go to Flourish and Blotts. I have to go do something. I'll meet the both of you outside the Leaky Cauldron?" Lily replied as the two nodded and headed the other way. Lily sworn the girl was possibly hers. How did she manage to be with McGonagall after all these ten years? Does she even have an adopted family? Or has Dumbledore kept her captive from anyone after all these years. She followed McGonagall and Emma as they excitedly approached Ollivander's. Lily listened through the window as she focused on hearing the conversation between the three inside.

"Here we have a 10 inch Hawkthorn, unicorn hair core."

Emma took a swish of the wand as it made the lamps in the shop explode. Emma frantically put the wand back as Ollivander shook his head.

"Not that one exactly," Ollivander explained as he went to the back of his store. His instincts went up through his body as he ran his hands through the wand boxes.

"Here, we have a 13 inch Cypress with a Phoenix Feather core, unyielding. Another one of those rare cores," Ollivander said as he handed the wand to Emma. Emma slowly took the wand as she nervously grabbed it's cold wood. She could feel a warm alliance between her and the wand as she gazed wide eyed.

"Looks like this wand has chosen you to be it's owner Miss Jones," Ollivander said as Emma held the wand smiling down on it.

"Wow," Emma said in a dumbfounded tone.

…

Lily rushed down to the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron after listening to Emma choose her wand.

"There you are Lils. Look at Harry now!" James smiled proudly as Harry blushed in his new school uniform.

"Oh Harry! I can't believe you're going to school!" Lily smiled.

….

The Potters flooed back to their home as Harry prepared for bed. Lily had to tell James about her witness today in Diagon Alley.

"James," Lily started as James glanced back at her. "It's about my daughter and…."

"Bringing her up again after ten years?" James asked as Lily hesitantly nodded.

"Yes. I'm not sure if this is true and I'm not really supposed to be mentioning crucial things about her, but I sworn I saw her today," Lily stated.

"How can you be so sure if you don't know what she even looks like after eleven years?" James questioned.

"You're right, but it was my instincts," Lily lied.

The night she gave Selena away, she specifically gave Selena the name Emma Azul Jones as her disguise name. She even changed her hair and eye color to make her look like a metamorphmagus. She knew that was her baby and she needed to demand her back.

"We don't know if that girl you saw was your daughter. Dumbledore said she would be on hold for quite a while and he's right about her fulfilling her destiny. We're not even sure if she's already done it or if she's with another family Lily," James denied. "Dumbledore did say a couple more years after Pettigrew's hearing. It's impossible for her to fulfill a destiny when she's like three or four years old. He must've been exaggerating Lily. A family could've adopted her already Lily. She might not be in the orphanage anymore."

Lily sighed knowing he had a point. How should she be so hopeful that her daughter would be in Diagon Alley this day when she could be someone else or in the family of someone else. They could've named her differently too since her last name would've changed too. But the thing that astounded Lily was the fact the girl was named Emma Azul Jones just like the name she named her that night. It was either her or James that was correct on Emma never fulfilling her destiny quite yet and that she was still in the orphanage.

"Listen, I know it's hard to never stop thinking about her again, but we have to move on and face reality," James said coolly.

"You're right. I was being foolish. It's just that, I've felt like I've forgotten all about her since I gave her up," Lily said. "It's so hard to even remember what her name was or where I took her."

"I feel the same," James confessed. Lily glanced up at James as he stared back at her with a meaningful look. "I'm her main godfather just as I vowed. I've given up on searching for her after Harry was born. I don't know about the others but by the looks of it, she seems to be adopted and loved by a family that can raise her," James said trying to make things better.

"Yes. It's all I ever wished for as well. For Emma to be loved and happy," Lily sighed as grief filled her mind.

…..

It was September 1rst, the first day of school for Harry as he rolled his trolley crowded with his trunk and his snowy owl Hedwig. James and Lily walked behind him proud and teary eyed as they approached inside King's Cross Station.

"Where is platform nine and three-quarters exactly?" Harry questioned as he stared down at his ticket.

"You'll see Harry. This is the fun part," James said excitedly as they approached a wall in between platforms nine and ten.

"There must be a mistake on this ticket Dad. This is platform nine and ten. How can there be a platform nine and three-quarters?" Harry asked.

A family of ginger heads suddenly approached from behind the Potters as they excitedly approached the wall.

"Platform nine and three-quarters is here!" exclaimed a woman who Harry assumed to be the mother.

"Ah! Molly! It's so great to see you again!" Lily exclaimed recognizing Molly Weasley.

"Lily! Lovely Lily! It's great to see you again too!" Molly said as the two hugged each other.

"Hey Harry!" sounded a voice from behind Molly.

"Ron!" Harry smiled as Ron pushed his cart next to Harry.

"You nervous about Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Agreed. I don't understand how there's a platform nine and three-quarters," Harry said looking at his ticket.

"There is! It's on the other side of the wall. You have to run straight through it," Ron explained as Harry went cold.

"Straight through the wall?" Harry repeated.

"Trust me. I've seen my brothers do it loads of times. You have to concentrate on getting to the other side instead of worrying about crashing," Ron added. Harry nodded as he watched Ron's older brothers, Percy, Fred, and George pass through the wall. Ron came rolling after them followed by Molly and her daughter Ginny. Harry was about to have another go until another cart was frantically rolling behind him. A breathless girl came gasping towards the Potters as she looked up at the signs for the platforms.

"Excuse me, where is platform nine and three-quarters exactly?" the girl asked staring up at James and Lily Potter with her storm blue eyes. Lily's eyes widened since those were the same blue eyes she saw at Diagon Alley. She was sure it was definitely her. The same hair and eye color she witnessed at Diagon Alley and the wand color which was a Cypress color. Emma Jones.

"If you're looking for platform nine and three-quarters, all you have to do if run straight through that wall and you'll be on the other side," James explained as Emma went pale. "It's Harry's first year as well. Harry, why don't you give it a go to show her how it's done!"

Harry nodded nervously as he pushed his cart straight towards the wall. Emma went wide eyed as soon as he disappeared out of sight.

"Go ahead. Don't be nervous," James said softly, as Emma moved her cart of school things aiming it towards the wall.

Emma gave a great push towards the wall as she closed her eyes bracing herself for a crash. But she realized she wasn't in pain. She was in a new place full of bustling witches and wizards crowded next to a train named "The Hogwarts Express." The platform was indeed nine and three-quarters as she read the sign. She pushed her cart forward as soon as James and Lily appeared from the other side.

"Harry, wait for us!" Lily called to Harry as he turned back to his parents excitedly.

"Sorry Mum. I'm just excited!" Harry said as he pushed his trolley through the crowds. Lily glanced back checking on Emma as she proceeded forward into the station.

"We'll take that to the luggage compartment Harry," James told Harry as they headed over to the compartment.

Lily looked around the station hoping Emma's parents were somewhere around looking for her. But no one in sight was looking for her.

"Are your parents around?" Lily asked.

"Nope," Emma shook. "I'm orphaned."

"Would you like me to take this over to the luggage compartment for you?" James asked approaching Lily and Emma again.

"Sure. Thanks sir," Emma replied as she handed her trolley over to James. James went off with Emma's trolley while Harry stuck with his mother.

"Orphaned?" Lily repeated. Emma nodded.

"Thank you for helping me," Emma said as she proceeded inside the train.

"I'll miss you Mum," Harry said looking up at his mother.

"I'll miss you too son. Be sure to owl us your Hogwarts House," Lily smiled kissing her son. As soon as James returned to say goodbye, Harry proceeded into the train as well as Lily and James waved to their son proudly.

As soon as the train took off. She thought about what Emma said about being orphaned. That was all she said and if Lily was so sure that was her child, then she was right all along. It has to be her. Lily completely forgot that she even owled Dumbledore about the situation she witnessed in Diagon Alley. Was it really her?


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just a head's up that this chapter will be from both Lily's and Emma's point of view. Now I'm answering some reviews! Oooh scary! Not really lol. The reason it bumped all the way to ten years is the start of Selena's destiny meaning that she** _ **hasn't**_ **gone back with Lily and Severus yet. Dumbledore had broken his promise when he said two or three more years leaving Lily still desperate for her child. All your other questions will be answered in later chapters.**

 **Chapter 8**

The train ran through the country as Emma stared with wonder at the various sights around her. She thought about why that woman she saw earlier was acting so strange when she watched Emma's every move. A boy and a girl rushed to Emma's compartment since Emma apparently was sitting alone by herself.

"Mind if we sit here?" the boy asked.

"Sure," Emma replied as the boy took a seat across from Emma. The girl took a seat next to the boy.

"All the compartments are full. I'm Neville Longbottom, by the way," the boy introduced.

"And I'm Hermione Granger," the girl added.

"Emma. Emma Jones," Emma replied.

"Nice to meet you Emma," Hermione said as she looked around the compartment.

"So…." Emma said trying to start a conversation.

"Yep. I'm nervous too," Neville said tapping his fingers frantically.

"What house are you planning to be sorted into?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely not Slytherin. My gran will kill me," Neville sighed nervously.

"You'll be fine in any house Neville. All houses are to help you start and finish school," Hermione assured Neville. "Besides, I find myself to be more along the lines of RavenClaw. That house values intelligence and wisdom. It completely describes the person I am."

"I would make a great Hufflepuff though. They're all about kindness and loyalty," Neville added. The two then glanced over at Emma who stared in confusion.

"What house are you considering?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I don't really know about the houses. I was orphaned and never informed about this school until I got my acceptance letter," Emma replied.

"That's okay. I was like that too once I got my letter. I read about the house's traits. Would you like for me to explain?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Emma replied.

"The house, Hufflepuff values kindness, loyalty and hard work. The colors for that house is black and yellow and the animal is a badger. Ravenclaw, values wisdom, intelligence, and wittiness. Slytherin values ambition, cunning, strong, resourceful, and power-hungriness. And finally, Gryffindor values bravery, courage and loving people," Hermione explained.

Emma thought for a moment about each house. She'll probably not be in Ravenclaw since she wasn't that intelligent. Hufflepuff might be a preference, but not to close to her personality. Slytherin. Emma thought for a moment. There are a lot of negative sides to that house. Power-hungry and ambition seems nothing like her. Resourcefulness and strength was the only cool side to the house since she was like that trait growing up. Gryffindor seemed to really stand out since she was not afraid to do anything. But she was never loved or treated with attention and it's what Emma felt like she needed. And Gryffindor seemed to be the perfect house.

"I guess I'll go for Gryffindor. It sounds like a neat house."

…

The sorting ceremony began as soon as Emma walked into the Great Hall. She looked around wondrously as she smiled at all the students and decorations around her. She waited in line as McGonagall called everyone up one by one. Emma tapped her foot nervously as the line got shorter and shorter. Surprisingly, Hermione and Neville were both sorted into Gryffindor over their preferences. The Potter boy she met earlier was in that house as well.

"Jones, Emma."

Emma slowly walked up to the hat as she took a seat down. Which house would it be?

"Hmmm. Yes. I see. You are difficult," the hat said as Emma nervously waited for her house. "Slytherin!"

The table of Slytherins applauded as Emma walked over to the Slytherin table grinning. That was unexpected. Maybe she did value something in Slytherin after all. Emma shrugged and went with it as she watched the sorting ceremony finish itself.

….

Meanwhile, Lily never expected three letters to arrive at her home at seven in the evening. One was from her son, another from Severus, and finally a letter from Dumbledore. Lily skimmed through Harry's letter explaining how Hogwarts was like and what house he got sorted into.

"James! Harry got in Gryffindor!" Lily called as she smiled down at the letter.

The next one was from Severus since she owled him just to be curious of what interesting Slytherins are in his house this year. As she skimmed through the letter, she never imagined having to hear about Emma again. She read about how Severus got a metamorphmagus in his house along with the description of the girl. Exactly the way she saw Emma earlier. Lily put his letter aside as she turned to Dumbledore's letter finally getting an explanation for all of this.

"James, Dumbledore is going to meet with us, well me personally here if that's alright by you?" Lily called.

"When?" James called down.

"Soon," Lily replied.

….

Dumbledore arrived at the doorstep of the Potters after sending a reply to Lily for a personal meeting.

"Sir, I want an explanation," Lily said anxiously.

"Just as I thought. Knew something like this was going to happened after you saw her in Diagon Alley two weeks ago," Dumbledore said.

"Is it really her?" Lily explained referring to Emma. Dumbledore stared back blankly as Lily's eyes widened.

"Yes. It is her," Dumbledore replied blankly as Lily stared back with a mix of emotions.

"She's safe," Lily sighed in relief.

"Yes. In Slytherin House," Dumbledore replied. "Just like her father."

"Slytherin?" Lily repeated. Dumbledore nodded in reply. "Doesn't she have a loving family? You know Slytherin is and all unless….." Lily started as she came up with several theories. One of them being that she had an abusive family, and two Severus finding her and raising her without Lily's intent.

"I know what you're thinking Lily. She was orphaned for all these years," Dumbledore said as Lily's eyes went wide.

"She could've gone with a family that wanted her!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know, but I requested that the caretaker would hide her and keep her captive until your daughter fulfills her destiny," Dumbledore explained.

"Well has she completed it yet? I demand that I have her back," Lily said.

"I'm sorry. She hasn't yet. A fourth of it has already been done. She needs to fulfill the rest of it," Dumbledore replied.

"So you're saying I have to wait even longer until she's mine again? Are you kidding me?" Lily half yelled.

"Unfortunately yes. But listen, you'll like what I tell you next," Dumbledore started as Lily sighed and listened. "She has been thinking about you and Severus lately."

Lily froze at that response since this is what she sort of expected.

"There's a big reason why she's sorted into Slytherin," Dumbledore stated. "She has an ambition. A big ambition."

Lily then had a flashback of the nightmare she had eleven years ago about Selena turning evil because she was not only angry at Lily, but drunk in power.

"Oh no. Please don't tell me she'll turn out….you know…." Lily started.

"She won't," Dumbledore assured Lily. Lily paused after he said that.

"Then what's she ambitious for?" Lily asked curiously.

"Love," Dumbledore replied.

"What are you saying? Has something bad happened to her?" Lily asked nervously.

"Indeed. It's the reason why you'll have to wait longer for her to be yours again. Slytherin is also known for someone to seek a great desire. Emma, has a desire for love. Trust me Lily, it will be sooner than you think," Dumbledore said.

"Wait a minute…" Lily said as she stared suspiciously at Dumbledore. "Have you been secretly watching her grow up?!"

"You'll see for yourself Lily," Dumbledore replied.

"How long will it take for her to be back with me?" Lily asked.

"When she turns fourteen. She'll not only face her destiny, but she'll have the most powerful love with her," Dumbledore stated. "She'll experience love she's never imagined. She is waiting for you Lily. Waiting for you to be her mother."

"I still can't understand why I can't have her back right now? How is that going to affect her future?" Lily asked.

"Like I said, she's only a fourth done with her destiny. I'm setting this up to help her learn what love is. I never imagined Voldemort coming to your child that night in the hospital. It's up to her now to learn who is truly is and how she'll turn out to be in the future," Dumbledore stated.

"This has to do with You-Know-Who doesn't it. Everyone thinks that my son can have all those powers since he disappeared that night. But if Harry's not, then you don't mean…." Lily said as she thought for a moment.

"You have no choice Lily. It is the only way she'll be able to find you. You have to trust me. She has to go through her fate."

"And her fate is more important than I am? I'm not going to allow my child to fend off a dangerous wizard!" Lily snapped.

"I know. Even I'm not powerful enough to change that, but it's for the best of her. It's the only way she can bring down the Dark Lord."

Lily had no more ideas to protest. How was she going to win a fight over an old coot? She was helpless now that her daughter has a fate of danger ahead of her.

"Lily, you have to let her go. She has to fulfill her prophecy. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about it. That's my final word," Dumbledore said as he got up and walked out of the room and out of the home.

…

"You alright Lils? I heard half shouting down there. What did Dumbledore want?" James asked as Lily stressfully threw herself into bed.

"He needed to discuss to me about my daughter. I just realized she might not be safe anymore. I just remembered it all started during Peter's trial. We had an outburst about my daughter after Pettigrew was convicted. Now she's no longer a secret, I fear about possible spies for the Dark Lord during the trial. The Ministry had forbidden everyone in the room to keep it a secret," Lily explained.

"Yes but at least no one knows where she is or what she looks like, or even her name since it was only you that witnessed giving her away. The Dark Lord is gone too. Even if Rita Skeeter blurts out all the lies she writes, your daughter will be okay," James assured

"It's not really a secret anymore that Sev and I have a daughter after the trial. Things seemed to be passive until the day I saw her in Diagon Alley. She still has a destiny to complete. And I can't change that. James, I'm a terrible mother. I don't know what to do and everything's a mess!" Lily sighed. "She's in danger. It's going to be hard to protect her when she doesn't even know I'm her mother!" Lily exclaimed. "And I don't know if she'll complete the destiny _alive_."

James and Lily remained silent for a moment. Things were indeed confusing and difficult with the whole situation from the moment Selena was born.

"I can't do this anymore. I couldn't protect her. And I can't anymore. I love her, but I don't want to lose my child. I can't…..lose…...my child."

"Lily, you're acting like an overprotective mother by the sounds of your voice. You have to let her go. All she has is fate to protect her," James said.

"I know. I don't want to lose her again. We need a plan to get her back. She's been gone for too long now and I can't stand it. And we have to wait till she's like wait…...seventeen?"

"It won't be too long. Lily, if you truly love her, then she must do what's best for her. I promise. I won't let your child fall in the wrong path."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Once again, both Lily and Emma's POV in third person. The future chapters will mostly contain both their perspectives.**

 **Chapter 9**

It was late fall since Lily couldn't believe she let an old coot dictate her mind after their little argument. But how she going to fight back this time? She had to focus on being their for her son while searching for an explanation on how her daughter's going to be protected while completing a destiny. James on the other hand found Lily acting so overprotective and overactive.

" _She's safe with Severus even if he doesn't know that the girl's his daughter yet."_

Lily wondered when Dumbledore was going to confess to them since Selena at one point in life was watched by Dumbledore. Lily then realized something she almost forgotten. Back when she gave up Selena that night, she gave away something as a sign for Selena to find her. An emerald colored necklace. The necklace was like a crystal hanging from a golden chain. Lily's mother have given it to her on her eleventh birthday and Lily distinctly remembered that she passed it down to Selena.

"Lily!"

James sounded really excited in his tone once Lily turned to her husband.

"Harry…..he got….Seeker position in Quidditch!" James said breathlessly while holding letters from McGonagall and Harry.

"Seeker?!" Lily repeated just as excited.

"Of course! Youngest one of the century!" James replied

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you sure? He's only eleven and you know all those other things and players flying at him! He could get seriously hurt!" Lily protested.

"Come on Lily! Let our son do something that involves an extracurricular activity!" James said excitedly.

"I don't know about this James," Lily said as a look of concern filled her mind.

"He has his first game next week!"

…

The Quidditch pit was crowded with people mainly from the school and a couple families to watch the game. Lily of course, was nervous about Harry's first match due to being high above the ground on a broomstick. James on the other hand, was proud and excited to see how his son will do on his first game.

Lily was busy paying attention to that girl she saw back in September.

The Slytherins were busy cheering for their team while talking trash about the Gryffindor team.

"Who cares if he's the youngest seeker of the century? They're just putting him on the team because he's The-Boy-Who-Lived!" Pansy Parkinson moaned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah….." Emma said softly like she didn't care. In which she really didn't.

"Come on Emma! You need to step up your game a bit! You've been quiet since the beginning of school!" Pansy said shaking Emma.

"Would you stop shaking me?!" Emma glared.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Pansy moaned carelessly as Emma sighed turning the other direction. She didn't need to listen to Pansy's mopping. She didn't care about Quidditch in the first place, but has to sit through a boring game of seven players riding on broomsticks.

Lily on the other hand was busy watching out for Harry while looking for the girl at the same time. She was so hard to find in the crowd of students especially in the Slytherins who were cheering like crazy for the Slytherin team. The girl must've been barely noticeable in the Slytherin crowd since Lily remember how small she was at King's Cross Station. Lily shrugged it off and continued watching Harry. Harry was floating on his broomstick waiting for the snitch to appear in thin air.

"Hey Jones!" Emma turned around to the annoying brat of the school, Draco Malfoy who always shoved all his problems to the people around him, except his friends.

"Yeah?" Emma questioned.

"Potter's just hanging there in mid air. What's the big deal of hanging in the air when you can just simply fly around to look for the snitch?" Draco moaned.

"I don't know! I don't know anything about Quidditch!" Emma replied back carelessly.

"This is boring. I bet if I get on the Slytherin team, then I would be in the seeker position and be a better seeker than Potter!" Draco boasted.

"Okay then. Try out for it. I don't really care!" Emma grumbled. Draco was a twit in her opinion.

Lily and James watched their son fly around the pit as Harry looked for the snitch. As soon as Harry had finally found it, he was flying next to the Slytherin seeker as the snitch made a big plummet to the ground. The two seekers followed after it until the Slytherin seeker gave up fearing that he'll crash. Harry on the other hand made a dare for it and plummeted right to the snitch until he was levitating two feet above the ground. The crowd was shocked to see that he was balancing himself on the broom while reaching his hand out for the snitch. Harry was inches away from the snitch until he lost balance as the broom flipped over slamming Harry to the ground.

…..

Emma didn't know how long she wasn't paying attention until Lee Jordan announced that Harry Potter has gotten the snitch.

"Gryffindor wins!" Madame Hooch announced as a boom of Gryffindors cheered on for their team. The Slytherins grumbled and moaned in disappointment as Emma sighed in relief. It was finally over. No more boring games with stupid Slytherins bothering her.

James was running to his son while Lily cried happily for her boy. He was all grown now doing dangerous stunts.

"Harry James Potter! You realize how dangerous that was?!" Lily scolded at Harry as he blushed.

"Who cares?! My boy's a seeker now! Just like me!" James said as he proudly lifted Harry up.

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband while smiling down proudly at Harry.

"I'm still proud of you Harry," Lily said kissing Harry's forehead.

In the distance 3 yards ahead of the Potters, was a girl staring grimly at them. Lily looked up at the girl as she squinted to see a sorrowful expression on her face.

" _Harry Potter must be lucky to have a family,"_ the girl breathed frowning as she turned around walking back to the castle. Lily on the other hand, couldn't tell what she was saying, but she did know one thing. She was the girl she saw back at King's Cross Station.

…

Emma walked into the girl's dormitory to relax from all the cheering and laughter. Everyone else was busy hanging somewhere else for freetime leaving Emma alone in her dormitory. She enjoyed the quiet and peace without anyone around. But she had a secret. A secret she wants to keep to herself. Her life was not what everyone thought it was.

"They think they know me," Emma started. Silence filled the room as Emma barely laid awake. "But they won't know the truth."

Emma honestly hated to be alone. It all started when she was a little girl. Another orphan would often pick on her and say crude things about how stupid of a girl Emma was. Emma on the other hand would run away and cry like it was true, even though it wasn't.

"Harry Potter seems to have such a wonderful family…"

Yes. Emma was jealous of anyone that had a loving family. Families that would send them letters and gifts while their children were at school. Families that would always give hugs and kisses. Families that would tell their children that they are proud of them and that they love them so much. Emma never got that. But why? She was only a child and it's hard to get answers when she doesn't feel like sharing her personal life. She had a flashback when she first met the Potters at the station. They were so nice to help her get to the confusing platform number.

"Why can't I get that kind of love?" Emma asked herself. Tears streamed down her eyes as she longed to see who her parents were. She never got to know them or even know who they were.

…

As Lily was asleep back in her home, she was having another one of those nightmares again.

"I'm sorry Selena! I'm a weak mother! I couldn't protect you or give you love!" Lily cried as Selena glared down at Lily who was on her knees.

"You let an old coot dictate you," the _evil_ Selena flared. What happened to the good Selena?

"Selena, I tried! I tried! Why are you always appearing to me reminding me that it's my fault?!"

"Because she's trying to make you think differently of me," said the same voice, but with much more bravery.

The other Selena Lily had seen stood right before as she turned back to her good self.

"S-Selena?" Lily stuttered as the normal fourteen year-old Selena looked down at her mother.

"I know. I can't explain why an evil part of me keeps on coming to you," Selena replied grimly.

"I don't know what to do Selena! You've got to give me some answers! You have to be from the future or something?" Lily said as she gazed at her daughter.

"I can't time travel you know. I'm just a vision of your mind," Selena replied.

"I know I'm trying to forget things. My life's been such a mess," Lily sighed.

"And I know I said you have to move on," Selena started. Lily looked back down at Selena, as she stared at the distance ahead of her. "But you can't give up on hope."

Lily blinked as tears stopped rolling down her face. This Selena was right. She can't be the Selena in the present day. This Selena wouldn't tell her about her previous life because Lily never saw any parts of Selena's _real_ past.

"But I do know that you and Dad love me and that you'll always love me no matter what."

Selena faded away as Lily woke up in sweat. She breathed heavily as she looked outside in the moonlight. She wanted more answers than just an old-coot manipulating her. She'll just think backwards from where she started. At the same time, she felt sorrow fill her as she frowned upon the view ahead of her.

"I know Selena," Lily sighed as she felt pain and a lump in her throat. "I know you miss me. I love you no matter what."

…

As all the girls in the Slytherin dormitory were asleep, Emma was having another one of those dreams again. The dream of finding her family.

"Mum?" Emma called as she heard only her voice echo back.

" _Emma, I want you to know, that I'll always love you no matter where you are."_

The voice was sweet as Emma breathed anxiously hoping to find where it was coming from.

"Mum?" Emma called again. But she sighed as she saw nothing but herself reflect off the surface of where she was standing on.

Emma woke up feeling hot and sweaty like Lily was. She got out of bed quietly as she looked at the window of the outside the view of Hogwarts and the beautiful country following behind it. Emma sighed with a lump in her throat as if no one was really there in the first place. She continued staring outside until she felt a surge of warmth and comfort as if someone was really there. For the first time, she felt the warm sensation as if the voice of her mother was there.

"M-Mummy….."

….

Lily in the meantime felt like she was hearing voices. She felt like her daughter was there even if she was so far away. She felt like she actually heard her daughter speak to her as she imagined of what her voice would've sounded like. Tenderness and joy filled Lily's mind since she knows her daughter is okay due to her motherly instincts.

"Selena…."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hey….." said a voice as Emma looked up in surprise. It was potions class and Snape had instructed everyone to get partnered up with someone.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Want to be partners?" Draco said grinning down as Emma blushed back.

"Sure?" Emma said as her body went warm.

….

It was another month since that day in potions class when Draco asked Emma to be his partner. Lily walked into the castle to have another meeting with Dumbledore. Just to check upon how her daughter was doing.

"Ah, Mrs. Potter, come in," Dumbledore said as Lily walked over to his desk with a chair provided for her. She sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk facing her old headmaster.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked.

"No thanks," Lily replied shaking her head. "I've come to check on my daughter."

"Ah yes! She's be remarkably bright and exceeds her expectations," Dumbledore grinned as he showed Lily a parchment of paper. Her grades were at the level and she seemed to be doing fine. "However, there are a few things I'd like to point out," Dumbledore replied.

"Are these things I should be concerned about?" Lily questioned.

"Probably, but she'll learn eventually on how to handle them," Dumbledore replied. "She's a bright student, but she is not a very _sociable_ person. She is usually independent and prefers to hang out with no one. She gets into fights with certain girls mostly in Slytherin. She would get very angry with the students around her sometimes and just march out of the classroom," Dumbledore explained.

"What? Why?" Lily said with wide eyes. She thought her daughter would be capable of making friends on her own and knowing the risks and consequences within them.

"Even I can't explain it. She's only been hanging around the Malfoy boy quite recently, but no one else," Dumbledore added.

"Malfoy?" Lily repeated. Lily knew about the Malfoy bloodline and how they aren't very fond of muggleborns and even certain half bloods. Harry even complained to her that Malfoy was a twit at first until they decided to become friends.

"Yes. Those two are friends unlike any other friendship I've seen," Dumbledore replied as his eyes twinkled.

"So then she's doing fine?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, but she only has Malfoy as her only friend Lily. She still has social problems with the others around her leaving Malfoy and she to defend herself. But she's overall doing fine with everything else."

"Thank you sir, that's all I need to know," Lily replied as she walked out of the office.

" _She's doing fine…...without me…."_ Lily said to herself as a surge of guilt hit her harshly. Suddenly, she felt like she was hearing something. Something that sounded like suffocating. Lily turned her head around the corner to see someone on the ground breathing fast covered in sweat. Then she saw Malfoy next to the person, who was a girl.

"It's okay, just breathe," Draco said rubbing Emma's back. He then glanced noticing Lily five feet ahead of them.

"Are you Harry's Mum?" Draco asked recognizing Lily's face. Lily recognized that same girl from September 1rst at King's Cross Station.

"Yes I am. Is she alright?" Lily asked.

"No not really. She's having an anxiety attack," Draco replied.

"Sorry…...it…..happens sometimes…." Emma replied as she felt light headed. She then felt the weight of her head push her to the ground as she fell really pale and fainted.

"We'll take her to Professor Snape. He'll know what to do," Lily replied as she and Draco helped Emma up.

….

"Will she be alright?" Draco asked looking up at Lily and Severus as Emma lied half conscious on a couch in Snape's office.

"She'll be better in an hour. You may go back to your dormitory Mr. Malfoy," Severus replied as Draco nodded walking out of Snape's office.

"Anxiety attack. That's interesting," Lily said to herself never imagining her child in so much trauma. But why? Is it that her peers around her stressing her out since she didn't bother trying to become friends with them.

"I never imagined one so traumatic like this one. This was the third one she's had this year," Severus added onto Lily. Lily looked back at her former husband with sorrowful eyes wishing he was hers again.

"I miss having you around Lils," Severus said as Lily nodded.

"Me two. I will always love you. Always and forever," Lily replied kissing Severus like the way she did with him before. When the two were together. Emma in the meantime was in another vision. She could hear a voice that sounded exactly like Lily's.

" _Did I pass out again?"_ Emma asked herself as she walked along the starry trail she was in.

"Will she be alright?" Lily asked looking down at Emma.

"She'll be….."

"Professor, sorry to come at a time like this but Peeves is picking on another student again. They're kinda floating in mid air….." interrupted Harry Potter who just arrived with Ron Weasley.

"On my way," Severus grumbled following Ron out of his office. Harry in the meantime was surprised to see his mother.

"Hi Mum! What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing fine Harry. I just had a meeting with Dumbledore and unfortunately someone passed out so I had to take her here," Lily replied staring down at Emma. Emma's color seemed to be getting back to her since she looked pretty pale before.

"Oh. Is she alright?" Harry asked.

"She will be," Lily replied.

Emma suddenly peeped open her eyes tiredly rubbing them. "What happened?"

"You passed out dear. I took you to Professor Snape's," Lily replied.

"Oh. How embarrassing of me to do that in school. It just happens sometimes," Emma replied.

"How come?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know. Stress or anxiety for no reason I guess," Emma replied.

"I feel very sorry for you," Harry said.

"You do?" Emma asked.

Harry nodded as Emma's eyes glittered with joy.

"I never had anyone feel sorry for me before," Emma smiled while blushing.

"You never had anyone feel sorry? That sounds terrible," Harry said.

"It is. No one usually understands me. No one except Draco. My past was pretty much a mess. But now that's all over I can finally get over it," Emma replied. "And you're lucky to have such a wonderful family Harry Potter."

Lily thought for a moment after watching the girl talk to Harry. Her voice was a sweet light voice with tenderness in its tone. Her attitude sounded like she didn't want to talk about her past and she feels rather sorrowful about it.

"Thanks. I know it's none of my business but what's your relationship with yours?" Harry asked.

"Mine died a long time ago. I was raised in an orphanage my whole life up until now. If I'm lucky, maybe I can get adopted this year since I'm in much better condition than I used to be," Emma said.

" _Whoever told her, her family died, must be a complete fraud,"_ Lily said to herself in her head.

"I should really get back to my dormitory. It's getting a little late," Emma said as she got up to her feet to walk.

"Goodnight Mum. I should really be getting to bed too," Harry said, as he hugged his mother and followed right after Emma.

" _I want to know more about Emma. She seems happy at one point, but anxious at some other points. Something about her is just not right."_

Lily walked out of Snape's office and into the corridors until she overheard her son's voice who was apparently calling for Emma.

"Hey Emma! I was wondering if you wanted to become our friend. You seem pretty lonely and….." Harry started.

"It's okay. I'm fine being by myself. Even if Draco seems like my best friend, I honestly feel better off on my own. You really shouldn't be around a person like me," Emma slightly smiled as she turned the other direction heading towards the Slytherin common room.

"Wait!" Harry said grabbing her shoulder. Emma paused with a shadow of sorrow covering her eyes. She felt it deep down inside that she really didn't deserve friends. She had a little secret in her that she didn't want to tell.

"Honestly Potter, I'll be fine. It was nice meeting you tonight," Emma smiled as she pulled Harry's hand off her shoulder. She didn't even bother to look back at the pitiful look on his face.

" _That was a close one. I don't want anyone to know the secrets of my body. It's the real reason why I have anxiety attacks,"_ Emma said to herself in her head as she gave a sorrowful look in her storm blue eyes. Emma didn't notice Lily secretly watching the moment. Emma turned to finally see Harry gone and out of sight as she made a sigh of relief.

Lily watched as Emma rolled down her sleeve as it showed a long scar down her arm. It didn't even look like it was old, but recent.

"Why do I have to suffer? Why couldn't I have just died from the moment she started hurting me," Emma sighed as she walked off to her dormitory. The moment Lily heard Emma say, "she," Lily knew deep down inside that someone could've hurt Emma or worse.

"Oh Emma…"


End file.
